Midwinter Meeting
by reindeerqueen
Summary: Supernatural/Dreamcatcher/BOB crossover. One shot. Winters decides to follow Muck and Lipton into the woods, and ends up witnessing two worlds colliding.


What compelled Winters to follow the pair into the quiet, snow-thickened woods was beyond him. The snow softened his footfalls as he crept along under the sparse cover of leafless shrubs. The tension was palpable between Lipton and Muck back at the camp; they kept shooting glances at each other that were hard to read. Finally, Muck had nodded at Lipton and must have mumbled something about following him into the woods to talk, since Winters couldn't quite hear the exchange. So here he was, telling himself that he really needed something better to do with his time.

Muck stopped suddenly in the middle of a clearing, where snow still fell lightly through the opening in the canopy of pines. He turned to face Lipton, who was looking at him expectantly, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Look, if you wanted to talk, you'd better do it now 'cause I'm freezing." Lipton whined.

Muck whirled around like the Sergeant had just spat an insult at him. He started towards him at a frightening pace, fury and something else burning in his eyes. Lipton looked shocked and confused, trying to back up, but Muck was on him before he could get too far. Muck grabbed Lipton by the throat and shoved him against a tree, knocking snow from the branches and lifting Lipton off his feet. Winters moved to confront them, but decided against it. He expected they would work out whatever conflict this was.

Lipton started to laugh. Laugh. He tossed his head back and let his perfect teeth shine against the dark of the tree. He looked at Muck with an unsettling smile, like he had just killed a hundred people and was the only one who knew, and was happy about it. Their breath puffed out from their noses in trembling huffs.

"I could smell you, angelface." Lipton said as if he was bragging. Winters made a face; he could _smell_ him? _Angelface?_

"I knew you could. I was waiting for you to make a move, but it turns out _I _was the one who had to drag you out here. What do you want?" Muck growled, tightening his grip around Lip's throat, producing no effect.

"Put me down and I'll tell you." Lipton told him calmly, his voice sweet and syrupy. It slid into Winters' ears and made him want to run away from, and also run towards Lipton.

Muck reluctantly let the other man slide down the tree trunk and backed up a few steps. He still emanated anger, though. Lipton brushed the snow off his shoulders somewhat peevishly, in a way the Lipton Winters knew never would.

"These men are very easy to manipulate. I have gained their trust and gotten them through the worst times. They will be perfect incubators for our new race here on earth." Lipton announced triumphantly. Winters was completely lost.

"You seem so confident. But you're not going to touch a single one of them. I was sent to watch over them, be their guardian angel if you will. Our powers are stronger than any in the universe. Staying here will only hurt you, and I can guarantee that. I'll let you leave peacefully if you go now." Muck said, a blue glow starting to appear in his palms.

"Nah, I like it here. Humans are quite hospitable." Lipton chirped, looking around. A flash of gold passed over his eyes.

"Have it your way, freak."

"Says the one with six wings."

Muck was in front of Lipton in a split second, throwing a fist into his diaphragm, and a burst of cold blue light lit up the darkening forest. Winters crouched down and put his arms over his head, but realized that he wasn't going to be harmed. Lipton retaliated with a swift roundhouse kick at the other man, missing as Muck ducked. He reached toward the Sergeant again and kept hold of him, the blue glow increasing and blinding Winters, who had to shut his eyes. He heard Muck shout over a shrill ringing,

"You're playing with power, and this isn't a fun game."

Winters could feel the heat coming from the clearing.

"I know your name. It's Gabriel."

This only seemed to make Muck angrier. The light got even brighter, and the ringing seemed to consume the entire forest and became everything. There was no word in any dictionary to describe this feeling of complete lack of control that Winters felt, and how much he wanted it to stop. The noise escalated until he thought his ears would bleed, and then stopped, leaving an eerie silence. Winters dared to open his eyes and glance around, a phantom ringing echoing in his head. Muck and Lipton, if he could even call them by those names any more, were nowhere to be seen. The snow was melted in the center of the clearing where they had stood just a few seconds ago, and the branches of the nearby trees were slightly singed by some unearthly fire. Before he could start asking any more questions, Dike appeared behind him.

"Winters, what are you doing out here?" The Lieutenant asked him.

Winters shifted his gaze back to the clearing and then to Dike, who peered around Winters to try to see what he was looking at.

"Um…nothing, sir. Just exploring a bit."

Dike nodded and didn't reprimand Winters for not being at his post, partly because he wasn't at his post himself and partly because he couldn't do his job for shit. He left Winters after a quick farewell, going off to God knows where.

There was a rush of air behind Winters, and when he turned, he saw Muck glaring down at him.

"You—you—you—" Winters stuttered, staring wide-eyed at the angel above him.

"I'm still Warren Muck. Got that? Nobody ever hears about this." Muck warned in a voice that dripped danger.

Winters managed a squeak in response.

"Good."

With another rush of cold air, the man was gone. Along with Winters' sanity.


End file.
